elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Sumosoftinc
(left) at Plaza Indonesia Extension, Jakarta).]] Sumosoftinc (also known as NS Media International or simply NSMI) is an elevator filmer from Jakarta, Indonesia. History Sumosoft Productions International Indonesia Samuel has liked elevators since he was 5 years old. He started filming elevator in 2011 and uploaded his first video to YouTube on August 30, 2011. His filming production, Sumosoft Production International Indonesia was also established at the same date. At that time, he usually film elevators using BlackBerry 8520 which has a video quality of 240p (very low). He started it's very first international trip on September 2011 to Bangkok and Pattaya, Thailand. Then in December 2011 - January 2012 SPII went back to Thailand (Bangkok and Phuket) to take more and more elevators in Thailand. Later in June 2012, SPII went to China (Hong Kong - Shenzhen - Macau) and in July 2012 to Singapore On March 2012, SPII started using a digital camera, Olympus VG120 for elevator filming to replace the previous BlackBerry 8520. The new camera can record at 720p. On April 30, 2012, he launched a secondary channel sumosoftofftopic to contains off-topic and animated elevator videos. The previous BlackBerry 8520 phone was finally replaced by a new BlackBerry 9320, which can record at 480p. NS Media International On October 2012, Sumosoft Productions International Indonesia changed its name to NS Media International. On December 2012, he began filming elevators with Amarvasandani in Mall of Indonesia and Kelapa Gading Square - Santa Monica Tower, Jakarta. Later on June 2013, he filmed elevators with Theo Gunawan in Central Park Mall, Central Park Residences, and APL Tower, Jakarta, and on July 2013, in WTC I and II, Plaza Indonesia and Grand Indonesia Shopping Town. On December 15, 2013, he filmed his first "elevator trio" video with SchindlerLift1874 and TG97Elevators. Networks Sumosoftinc also has his secondary YouTube channel called "sumosoftofftopic", a forum called "NS Media Forum" and a Weebly-hosted personal website where it is home to the NS Media International site. Filming devices used *BlackBerry 8520 (August 2011 - June 2012) *Olympus VG120 (March 2012 - present) *BlackBerry 9320 (June 2012 - October 2013)Discontinued because it's missing in October 2013 *Mito Fantasy A50 (November 2013 - present) Trivia *His first destination dispatch elevator was first filmed in APL Tower, Jakarta, which was a Schindler Miconic 10. *He once got trapped in an old Hyundai freight elevator in Pluit Village, Jakarta for one hour. *The other elevator filmers he has filmed elevators with are Amarvasandani (December 2012), Theo Gunawan (June, July and August 2013; March and April 2014), and SchindlerLift1874 (October 2013). *From late 2012 to early 2013, he started to use opening signatures everytime he starts filming elevators. There are three opening sighatures that he used; a school ID card, a church member card, and a Timezone Powercard *From May 2013, he started to use his BCA Flazz card as opening signature. *His channel is currently the largest in Indonesia, with more than 800 videos uploaded and 200 subscribers. *On December 15, 2013, he recorded Indonesia's first elevator trio with TG97Elevators and SchindlerLift1874 at Pondok Indah Mall complex *He is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed before TG97Elevators. His videos are in the following places: **APL Tower, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **AXA Tower, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **Citicon Tower, Jakarta (Hyundai HELIAS) **Menara BCA, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **The Energy, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **World Trade Center 2, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **ThePlaza Office Tower, Jakarta (Mitsubishi DOAS) **Undisclosed office building, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **Menara Karya, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **DBS Tower (Schindler PORT) **The East Tower, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **Wisma GKBI, Jakarta (Schindler Miconic 10) **UOB Plaza, Jakarta (Mitsubishi DOAS) *He is the first Indonesian elevator filmer who filmed a Schindler PORT elevator, which was at DBS Tower in Jakarta. *He is the first person in the elevator community to discover and film Hyundai Destination Selecting System destination dispatch elevator. He film it in Citicon Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia.Hyundai Destination Dispatch Traction Elevators at Citicon Tower, Jakarta External links *sumosoftinc YouTube channel *sumosoftofftopic YouTube Channel *NS Media International website Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum Category:Elevator-related website founder